Masks
by Monksea
Summary: Monksea wished on a star and actually got her wish! Now she's in the FMA and she is Loving it! Untill she expriences the Hardships Ed and Al go through. She decideds to help, well tries to help...
1. Enter Monksea!

Monkseaz: Yay!! I have a fic with me going to the FMA world!!

Monksea: YAY!! Hopefully we'll get reviews!!

Ed: why are there two of you?!

Monkseaz: One of us is the fanfic writer...

Monksea: And one of us is the inserted character!

*Monksea's do a cute little twin pose*

Ed:...one's enough...

Monkseaz: One of us has do to the disclaimer!!

Monksea: Let's Play Rock paper scissors to figure it out!!

*Plays rock paper scissors*

Monkseaz: Rock, Paper, Scissor, lizard SPOCK!!! I WIN!!

Monksea & Ed: THATS NOT FAIR!!! SPOCK BEATS EVERY THING!!

Monkseaz: Too bad!! **I do not own any of the characters from FMA Miss Hiromu Arakawa does!! I only own Monksea** :3

Monksea: Wait since our penname is Monksea shouldn't you be the one written in the story and me as the writer?

Ed: do any of the FMA characters even appear in this chapter?

Monkseaz: No and No :3

Monkseaz, Monksea, Ed: Enjoy the story and review!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 1

Enter Monksea!

Monksea gasped with relief when she finally finished her mile she ran for Psychical Ed. She had finished in last place at least a minute behind everyone else. Every time she tried to do her best and tried to pass her friends and finished at least 2 to last she couldn't. Why couldn't she do it? If try your best and push your hardest aren't you supposed to succeed? That's what she had always thought. From all the anime and books she read she believed it worked but it never did for her. She had never been to strong, yes she was a weak not very courageous even though she tried to stand out. She was always afraid of what people say of her. Alas she grins and bears it, she can always cry about it under then moon at night.

~Come on! Lighten up! ~ Monksea encouraged herself as she walked up to her locker. "Bye!" one of her friends yelled as she walked away. "BYE!! RACHIE!!!!" She said as cheerfully as she could. She sighed and praised that it was Friday and she got to go home and play around for the weekend.

"Oi! Want to play cards? You said you'd teach me how to play speed!" One of Monksea's friends asked as she walked out of the main gate to wait for her parent's to pick her up.

"Sure!!" Monksea exclaimed as she quickly searched through her (1) Magical bag of Magic for her pack of FMA playing cards she had recently got from an anime faire. Once she found it she took it out and shuffled them out and set them out in the places they were supposed to be placed.

"Oh my gosh…..FMA cards? You really are a FMA fan girl or to be more precise an Edward Elric fan girl?" He said with a sarcastic look on his face.

"EEEE! EDWARD ELRIC IS SO FREAKIN' HOT!!" Monksea Fangirled squealed, if she was in an anime her arms would be waving rapidly and her eyes would be squeezed all the way shut. One of her other friends walked up and took the card out of her hand to examine it.

"This guy is so not hot, he is not even real" They said while handing it back it her "Anime is weird"

"I-It's NOT!" Monksea stammered, most people at her school did not get the concept of anime and criticized her for it saying she was weird and other hurtful things.

"Okay~ You just keep thinking that~" they implied with a mean tone.

Why didn't they get it? Anime meant the world to Monksea she loved to read, watch and draw it. It's what kept her alive ( I meant in spirit) She couldn't take not having anybody not understanding it which limited a lot for her.

"Ahh! We'll play later! Bye Shorty~!" She smiled as she ran to her mom's car. Yes she had a friend that was pretty short but he didn't mind being called short.

"Hey" she waved after she put her stuff in the back and took her seat in the front.

"Hi honey" her mom smiled starting to drive off.

Monksea sighed she couldn't wait to go home and check her Email. She took out her small pink sansa clip or chip. She wasn't sure which it was now because it was a clip but the clip had broken off so now it was a chip. The front screen shone "welcome" and immediately played her song.

The song was the ending song from Full metal alchemist her FAVORITE anime.

She smiled as she sang along with the lyrics. Alas the sweet sound of nothingness showing that her sister wasn't there to shut her up.

Once she had arrived at home, Monksea immediately dashed for her sister's lab top. Even though Monksea did have her own computer she preferred to us her sister's lab top. I mean her sister never used it. Monksea quickly logged on to her Email. She had got 2 messages from one of her friends on YouTube and another message from another friend on YouTube. Then she logged on to her deviant art account and checked her messages there.

Monksea was a very skilled artist for the age of 14. She had always pushed her hardest for that. Whenever she'd go online and look at other people's drawings Monksea would say to herself ~I'm going to be better than them someday~ or ~ I want to draw like that~. That alone had made a big difference in her art.

When she got bored online she would either watch FMA, read FMA, or Read Fan fiction about FMA.

"Honey it's been six hours! Go to BED!" Her mom yelled from her room.

Had it really been that long? Well, she was entwined with a conversation with her friend trying to cheer him up. That took up her time while she talked with her other friend about drawing on the computer.

"Okay" Monksea sadly smiled as she waited for all the lights in her house to go out. Once they did, she would grab her MP3 and creep outside to her swing set. Monksea had gotten used to being left in the dark. She always gets left out of things because she was weak and to well…moody you could say. She has always thought that she was being left behind that people forget her. She coped with that feeling and went outside at night to show her inner feelings. At least no one could bother her while she sang alone in the dark outside.

Monksea crept outside and stared up at the sky.

"ah! Tsuki-san!" Monksea exclaimed she never wanted to call the moon a moon she called it by its Japanese name. Monksea crept over to the swings and sat and started to sing to the song on her MP3.

But during the song, she burst out into quiet tears that streamed down her cheek. Why couldn't she be understood for the things she liked? Why couldn't they all treat her equal? Why did she feel like this? The feeling that when she graduates from Junior high that she's going to be left behind in the dust and forgotten. She also cried for her friend to.

"Oh Tsuki-san! (2)Nani? " Cried Monksea as she gazed up to the sky. The a shooting star streaked through the sky.

"Oh shooting star. I wish…I wish I could be in an anime. I wish I could be in FMA!!" She screamed silently at the sky.

Eh? Was the moon getting bigger and brighter? It suddenly lightened up the sky! Eh? Why was her back pack beside her with her homework and things? Her sister's lab top to? Her I-Pod touch? Her Edward plushie she was suddenly hugging onto? Ahh! The light was coming straight towards her.

Monksea surprisingly found herself in a field. Wait. There was no field where she lived…she lived in the city! What was going on here?

* * *

(1) i call my bag "my magical bag if magic" i know dorky aint it? ah well

(2) Tsuki = Moon, Nani = why

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Enter Winry!

Monkseaz: All right! Chapter two is...

Monksea: Up!!

Monkseaz: you know that movie was depressing!

Monksea: I know! I was sad after it...

Ed: What are you two talking about?

Monksea's: a movie...

Monkseaz: OOOOOH! I forgot!! I got a new backpack1

Monksea: AND IT HAS EDWARD ON IT!!!

Monksea's: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK *Fangirl Sqeaul*

Ed: Joy....

Winry: HIIIIIIi!!!!!!! * waves while walks in*

Monkseaz: And we also got FMA: and the Broken angel!!

Monksea: So... YOU CAN GUESS WHAT WE"LL BE DOING TONIGHT!!!! XD

Winry:Um....

Ed: while they're ranting on about that why don't you do the disclaimer...

Winry: Sure...**Monksea does not own any FMA character or place or anything from FMA, Miss Hiromu Arakawa owns us. Monkseaz only owns monksea**

Monksea: *freezes* you mean...im MONKSEAZ'S PET???!!!

Monkseaz: Yep! *all happy* Here girl! *holds out a leash*

Monksea: *runs behind Ed*

Ed: Um....enjoy the story?

Winry: AND REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! *takes out wrench* OR ELSE

* * *

Chapter 2

Meet Winry!

Eh? Monksea who was one second on her swing in the backyard suddenly found herself whipped away by a shooting star to an empty field she had never seen before. Then again it did look a little familiar! But where has she seen this before? There were no fields where she lived, no she lived in a city with shops and lights and things cities had.

"Ugh where am I and what am I to do? Am I hallucinating or dreaming? Yes that must be it!" Monksea grumbled. She was pretty tired at this point.

"I want sleep!" Monksea begged the sky which was kind of weird seeing as though the sky would probably never answer back. Monksea picked up her belongings and started walking. To where? She had no idea.

Monksea stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a sign on a yellow house in front of her. It read:

Rockbell Automail

Some girls if they were in Monksea's situation would have walked by that not knowing how important it was. To Monksea it meant the world, Rockbell was the sur name of Edward Elric's Automail engineer, Winry Rockbell. If that was the case…then she really was in the FMA world or to be precise she was in Rismbool! She slowing looked down at her body, it looked completely animated! This was her dream come true!

"Ha! OH MY GOSH" was all she could manage to say out of joy of her new looking body. She had a Pink hoodie on with a Minnie skirt and cool legging things with pink flat heel shoes. Monksea felt the top of her head. A pink bow was nestled their on the left side of her head.

Monksea quickly ran to the door of Winry's house and knocked hastily on the door.

"Coming!" Monksea heard Winry call from inside the house.

The door opened and their stood a blonde with blue eyes and a black tube top with a pair of purple trousers. Winry Rockbell.

"Oh Hello! What are you doing out so late?" Winry greeted.

"Um…I'm sort of lost and I don't exactly know where I am" Monksea explained while trying to keep herself as calm and casual as she could. It was hard for her though seeing as she had always wanted to meet Winry to tell her to get with Ed. Cute and helpless she told herself to act.

"… and How exactly did that happen? Oh please come in you can stay with us for the night if you wish I guess" Winry smiled while leading Monksea inside the house. Den came running up to Monksea and started obsessing over the new person who had entered his home.

"Ehh…" Monksea nervously yelped while diving behind Winry.

"Oh what's wrong?" Winry asked.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm kind of afraid of dogs." Monksea explained.

"My bad! Den! Den!" Winry urged to her dog telling it to retreat upstairs.

"Hi! I'm Winry! And who might you be?" Friendly asked Winry

"Oh My names Monksea." She answered. She was still very nervous from meeting one of her favorite anime characters.

"Is that really your real name?" Winry asked.

"Well no it's…"Monksea then whispered her real name into Winry's ear.

"I don't like it though so you can call me Monksea" Monksea happily said.

"Oh I like your real name its unique, anyways How did you get lost?" Winry question while handing Monksea a cup of tea.

"Would you believe me if I told you I wished on a shooting star then randomly appeared here?" Monksea asked.

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Yes"

"Heh. I'll talk to you in the morning" Winry sighed as she stood up and started leading Monksea upstairs.

I can't believe this is happening. That was all that was going through Monksea's mind at this point. That and that she wanted a glass of Juice.

"Sorry our other rooms aren't clean right now you'll have to share a room with me" Winry Apologized as she quietly opened the door of her room.

"That's okay" Yawned Monksea as Winry set up a little bed on ground for Monksea. They both lied down in their Beds and got ready to enter the dream realm but before they did they talked a bit.

"Winry?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay with you for a while I have a feeling that I won't be able to go home anytime soon. I could be your assistant" Monksea sighed.

"Sure! I'd love to have some more company around here, it got boring once Ed and Al left. We can be best buds" Winry murmured from her bed.

"Thanks" Monksea responded

"Who are you Monksea?" Winry asked starting to fall asleep.

"You know just your normal Juice addictie." Monksea said just before she fell asleep.

"Mon…..Monksea wake up" was all Monksea heard when she returned to reality(?).

"It's like 11:00 in the morning…can I sleep more?" Monksea mumble turning back in her bed.

"No! I want to get to know you more!" Winry exclaimed while she continued to shake Monksea.

"Mm...Later" Monksea grumbled ducking under her covers.

"We're having juice for breakfast."

"IM UP!!" Monksea sat up really quickly more jumping out of bed.

"…wow that's all it takes?" Was all Winry could say as Monksea raced downstairs.

"And who might you be my young lady?" Auntie Pinako asked as Monksea ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm Monksea, Thank you for letting me stay here" Monksea bowed as Winry entered the kitchen in her usual outfit. Monksea on the other hand had slept in her clothes seeing as she didn't have anything else.

"Ah so you're the girl my granddaughter in the middle of the night" Pinako chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am" Monksea politely said while getting herself a glass of juice and sitting at the table. Winry and Pinako joined her.

"There's no need for that. Call me Auntie" Pinako smiled.

"Thanks Auntie!" Monksea smiled.

"It's time to eat!" The all exclaimed at once as they dug into their pancake meal.

"So Monksea How old are you and where do you live?" Winry asked out of curiosity.

"Well Technically I'm 13 but I'm turning 14 in 2 days. I live in Fremont, California." Monksea explained while gulping down her juice and getting another glass.

"You're tall for your age!" Winry exclaimed.

Monksea had always been called tall for her age. Both her parents were pretty tall so there for it was no surprise she was tall.

"Where's Fremont, California?" Pinako piped up.

"Yeah that's what I would like to know" Monksea answered quietly.

"What do you do for fun?" Winry asked while biting off a piece of her bacon

"Ooooh! I love to draw it's the funniest thing in the world! The way the pencils glide along the paper making gorgeous lines just enchants me as how the eraser takes all the not wanted blotches away. The colors and the beautiful effects just take my breath away. I love erasable color pencils. How you can use them to draw in different colors of the color spectrum! Also charcoal is as equally fun to use it blends so nicely" Monksea rambled off listing of all the great things to draw with and color with.

"I think I just got a taste of what I do around Automail" Winry mumbled to Pinako who chuckled while as Monksea kept going on about the wonders of charcoal pencils.

"Some how I think you'll get along with her." Pinako chuckled.


	3. A Night with Alphonse

Monkseaz: Oh its just the cutest

Monksea: so true so true

Soupie: Its so adorable!!

Ed: What are you 3 talking about?

Monksea, Monkseaz, and Soupie: ROMEO AND JULIET THE ANIME!!!!! *Hands flailing up and down in total addiction*

Winry: Romeo and Juliet? Isn't that a really sad love story?

Soupie: So its a love story!! I ADORE and get Romeo and Tybalt!!!

Monksea's: I get ROMEO AND BENEVOLIO!!!!!!

Ed: isn't that cheating?

Monksea's and Soupie: Oh no you didn't...*evil Glare*

Al: Hiya Brother!! *Walks in*

Soupie: AL!!! MY LOVE!! *Runs and Jumps on Al*

Al: woah!

Ed: so what happened to Romeo and Tybalt?

Soupie: *really evil glare* *takes out a book*

Ed: Um...wha..whats that for?

Soupie: ED!!!!! *throws mutiple books towards him*

Al:...Did i miss something?

Monksea's: Nope! Not at all!

Monksea: Al will you...

MOnkseaz: do the disclaimer?!

Al: I should help brother...but ok! **Monkseaz does not own any of the FMA characters, Miss Hiromu Arakawa owns us! Monkseaz owns Monksea though and technically owns soupie!**

Monksea: You mean im still a slave? *puppy-dog eyes*

Monkseaz: Yep! *holds out leash*

Soupie: You most certainly DON"T own me! But Al you own me!.. your so HOT when you do the DISCLAIMER!!

Al:Brother...help...

MOnksea's and soupie: REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

A Night with Alphonse

Monksea and Winry were getting along great! They talked a bit more about their lives and what they hoped to become. Then Winry started to get to work on a new Automail design, Monksea got to draw it out while Winry explained to her what it was supposed to look like. Winry also got a crash course on how to draw in anime style and Monksea taught her most of the basics.

"Winry Can I be you little onee-chan?" Monksea asked smiling at Winry. (A/N: Onee-chan means little sister)

"Sure! Oh look at the time! It almost 9! The day went by so quick." Winry sighed.

"Yeah It sure did. I'm going to go up to my room for awhile and hang out, ok?" Monksea asked while standing up.

"Ok Good night Nee-chan" Winry smiled heading off to her own bedroom.

"Winry, later I'm going take a shower, ok?" Monksea asked.

"Ok! Also tomorrow let's have a sleep over!" Winry exclaimed getting excited at the thought.

"Yay! Sleep over! Ok good night!" Monksea sang as she skipped to her room or to be correct the quest room she was staying in.

"Hmm…Will it work? I have to see!" Monksea said as she hooked up her computer to an outlet plug in the wall. She started up the lab top. Once all of the features had loaded she nervously clicked the internet button.

At the bottom of the screen a speech bubble popped out and said:

You are now connected to wireless network: The Gate

… Was all that Monksea could think out this moment and an anime sweat drop was falling down her face. She typed in Yahoo mail and breathed deeply. She loved her email. A lot. She loved talking on the Internet with people around the world. She loved to make new friends (A/N and on that note start talking to me!!) The yahoo mail paged loaded and she logged in.

Ms Cloudlover you have (0) mail messages in your inbox.

She sighed.

She shut the computer and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. She loved shower's healing touch

She turned on the heat extra high for the water and let the water wash away her.

_That star in the sky,_

_That stars certain spall_

_Collect them and make a _

_Ring of glorious light_

Eh? What was that? Oh yeah that was her singing. She kind of started singing off of impulse. She did tend to do that a lot. Once she thought of the melody she sang it. It's not as though she was very good at singing but she had always tried.

_Promises for eternity _

_And wishes I'll keep it_

_I hope you will take this_

_My feelings too you, for you_

_These affections…_

She could hear voices outside as someone had entered through the front door and was now stomping up stairs. She couldn't care less she thought. Go through life happy right? Monksea had too. That was her character. She couldn't get away from it.

Monksea sighed as she dried her hair and put it up into a duck bun. Well she called it that. Whenever she wore her hair like that it reminded her of a duck. She giggled at the thought. Oh wait she left her clothes in her room. Darn it. That's kind of interesting since she really has one pair of clothes. Oh well.

Monksea wrapped her towel around herself and opened the door to the bathroom. She started to think as she walked towards her room. What could have caused her to end up here? Did the shooting star really answer her wish? She had been very happy though to be here. In fact she was ecstatic, only a matter of time now before… Monksea's thoughts were interrupted when someone ahead of her in the hall said "Hi!"

Monksea looked up and stared at the person who said Hi to her. Her eyes went wide. Alphonse Elric, Edward Elric's little brother his armor and all, was sitting right outside the door of her room.

"Eeeep!" Monksea jumped and blushed while running into her room. Oh how embarrassing! He had seen her with only a towel on. No time to worry now! She got dressed into her clothes and grabbed some random notebook and breathed deeply. She was about to interact with one of her favorite anime characters.

Meanwhile on Alphonse's side of the door, He was depressed. He had managed to scare another person and to make it worse it was a girl. It wasn't his fault he was a piece of armor. At least he was alive more or less. The suddenly the door opened again and the girl ran out to him holding a notebook and a pen.

"You're Alphonse Elric! The Full Metal Alchemist's brother right!" Monksea exclaimed trying to make it sound like she didn't know every single moment of his life. "Can I have your autograph?"

"But you..Then…to the room… and now? You know what? Sure!" Alphonse was confused at first at this girl's actions but agreed to sign her notebook.

"I'm Monksea! Friend of Winry's who is currently residing here" Monksea smiled while raising her hand and sitting down by Alphonse.

"You already know who I am I guess" Alphonse chuckled looking at Monksea. He estimated she was about 14.

"Yep! Will you stay up with me?" Monksea asked shyly. She knew Alphonse couldn't sleep and wanted to be with him for at least one night.

"Shouldn't you go to be going to bed?" Alphonse asked.

"Can't sleep. I'm more like a Cat, I like to sleep in and stay up really late." Monksea happily said.

"Okay! What should we do?" Alphonse asked.

"How 'bout we talk for awhile?" Monksea suggested.

"Ok!"

Alphonse then noticed something hanging from Monksea's neck. Her necklace. It had the Flamel symbol on it. The Flamel symbol was the symbol for all alchemists. He then assumed..

"Are you an Alchemist?" Alphonse quickly asked. Monksea shook her head no.

"Where did you get that necklace?" Alphonse asked kind of desperately.

"I bought it!" Monksea smiled.

"…" Alphonse had one of those sweat drops sliding down his armor.

"So Monksea, what do you do for fun?" Alphonse asked clueless that it would launch Monksea into her Drawing freak stage.

"So the charcoal pencil can.." Monksea paused as she heard a song.

_I need a miracle I want to be a girl_

_Give me the chance to see that you were made for me_

_I need a miracle please let me be a girl_

_One day you'll see it can happen to me.._

"Ahh!! One second!' Monksea hastily said while pulling out her cell phone. Right at this point she couldn't believe it actually got service!

"Moshi, moshi?" She greeted (A/n: Moshi Moshi means hello when you're talking on the phone in Jap)

" **Wahh!! Monksea Where were you today!!?" the phone suddenly yelled at her.**

"I'm…..kind of on vacation…" Monksea made up while looking over at Alphonse who had a pretty confused look for armor.

"**You're so lucky you missed school today!! We have homework in every subject due tomorrow!" The voice of the phone whined at her.**

"Ne Soupie! Are you serious?!" Monksea cried.

"**Yeah, I am!! You'd better start it! Are you going to be here tomorrow?" 'Soupie' pleaded with her.**

"….Got to go see ya!" Monksea grinned and slammed the phone shut.

"Um that was…"Monksea started to explain. She figured out Alphonse was as interested in her cell phone as he was in her Keychain that was on her phone. She had beaded strings with a plate that said _Kamikaze girls_on her keychain, But that wasn't what caught Alphonse's eye, no it was the other key chain the One she had bought previously from the anime faire. Her Chibi Edward Chain. She adored that keychain to death.

"That is really cute key chain of my brother, but where in the world did you get it?!" Alphonse finally blurted out.

"Um…heh heh..I need your help can you help me thanks!" Monksea changed the subject while grabbing her cell phone out of Alphonse's hands she took off into her room and within a few minutes she walked back out dragging her black with red heart backpack with her.

She sat by Alphonse and took out a blue book.

"This is my science homework..and I don't actually understand it…" Monksea started off.

"Great! I can help you, I'm good at science" Alphonse smiled completely forgetting about her suspicious keychain .

"Yeah I kind of got that already" Monksea sarcastically retorted.

"Ok so this here…"Alphonse and Monksea started off with science and then went to math which Monksea did not get at all.

******************This is a divider line brought to you by MONKSEAZ!!***************************************

"We should leave it at here for tonight you're falling asleep" Alphonse deducted after they went through most of her homework.

"mmm'not" Monksea sleepily purred.

"There there we can talk tomorrow off to bed!" Alphonse smiled pushing Monksea, who was in her dazed state, toward her room.

"Wait I have to…" Monksea sleepily explained while gently pulling away from Alphonse's pushing. She Walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Moonlight spilled through and poured onto the ground.

For what? Alphonse thought.

"I'll do the short one tonight…" Monksea mumbled.

What was she going to do Alphonse watched her quietly awaiting what she 'had' to do.

_La, La la la la, La la la la (x4)_

_Kokoro ga kogatsuite, Yakeru nioi ga shita_

_Sore wa yume no owari, Subete no hajimari datta_

Alphonse did not know in what language she was singing but she was singing alright and with all her heart too.

_Akogareteta mono wa utsukushiku omoete_

_Te ga todokanai kara kagayaki o mashita no darou_

Alphonse did not know why she suddenly started singing in the middle of the night though.

_kimi no kudake chitta_

_yume no hahen ga_

_boku no mune o sashite_

_wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku_

The song started to get more intense before that phrase.

_hana no you ni hakanai no nara_

_kimi no moto de sakihokoru deshou_

_soshite egao mitodoketa ato_

_sotto hitori chitteyuku deshou_

_La, la la la, La, la la la_

The song became more quiet after that.

_Kimi ga mou koreijou_

_nidoto kowai mono o_

_Minakute sumu no nara_

_boku wa nanni demo narou_

Monksea sighed deeply and ended the song. Alphonse had liked her song, even though he couldn't understand what it meant since it was in a different language. Monksea wasn't the worst singer but her singing could have used some work.

"M' G'd night" Monksea yawned while walking past Alphonse looked at him and then entered her room.

When she looked up and Alphonse. Alphonse had noticed her eyes were glazed over her brown eyes had no pupil. Alphonse didn't quite get it.

Alphonse took his seat by her door again and picked up one of her text books. The things that they teach these days. I don't get them but they make perfect sense. That was what had been going through Alphonse's mind when he read her text books for the rest of the night.

Monksea, what strange name. Alphonse eventually wondered. Though I would have liked to have known what song she was singing though.

* * *

Ok so the songs used in this chapter was

1. CV01_01 Ballade by Hatsune Miku

2. Miracle by Cascada

3. Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki

Please review and comment!!!!!!!!


	4. Enter Edward Elric!

Monksea & Monkseaz: we're back....

Ed: Whats up with you two today? You're usally....eccentric about something

Monksea: I'm so

Monkseaz: tired...

Winry:why?

Monkseaz:....i dunno actually...

Monsea:Wait!

Monkseaz: What?

Monksea: We just bought the 2 FMA game!!!

MOnkseaz: Oh yeah!! PARTY!!!

Ed:...I think i like 'em better when their tired.

Winry: wow this is the lamest disclaimer conversation ever.

Al: I know!

MOnksea & MOnkseaz: Ah well...Ed? you wanna?

Ed: Sure why not...**monkseaz does not own us FMA character, Miss Hiromu Arakawa owns us. MOnkseaz does own MOnksea though...kinda like a dog..**

MOnksea: Bark....Bark Review and comment

* * *

Chapter 4

Meet Edward Elric

"Juice…" Monksea stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair was sticking out everywhere and her clothes wrinkled.

"You actually got up before 11:00 am?" Winry asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes :3! Can I have juice please?" Monksea put on her 'pwetty-pwetty-please' look while acting cute.

"Juice has a lot of sugar in it you know?" Winry eyed Monksea in her cute look.

"Duh. What else keeps me awake?" Monksea purred taking a seat at the kitchen table. She rested her head on her hands. Her face curled up into an evil cat smile. If she was in her own world she would have not been able to be so cute.

"Oh great what are you thinking?" Winry chuckled as she prepared breakfast.

"Oh Nee-chan! How could you be so mean to me in this cruel harsh world? I am left without any nourishment from my beloved juice and you don't hand it to me? The juice is calling to me! Can't you hear it Winry? 'Please give me to Monksea I need my daily dose of Monksea!' It's crying out to me!" Monksea Dramatically (very dramatically) wailed kneeling in a really dramatic pose reaching out towards Winry. All while Winry was laughing at this.

"Man Monksea you sure are dramatic but it was a great performance!" Winry commented in her best critic's voice.

"Why thank you! I work hard every day for my dramatic debuts" Monksea flattered in her most un-modest voice.

"and for that you get…milk" Winry smiled evilly getting out the milk carton.

"Ehh?" Monksea whined still in her dramatic position on the floor. "But..but"

"We're fresh out of juice" Winry flatly said.

"oh…"

"but still that was GREAT!" a voice from the door exclaimed while it clapped.

"Eh?" Monksea turned her head to see who had saw her brilliant performance. Her Face turned a deep shade of red.

Edward Elric.

"I see we're both not milk fans, eh?" Ed grinned as he walked in. Red coat, gloves and everything. Al was behind him.

Monksea just sat there. Her eyes as big as saucers staring right Ed and her mouth agape.

Edward Elric was standing right in front of her. THE Edward Elric. The one she had tons of pictures of and a poster of him in her room which she would never be able to change in again. The one she had songs and drawings about. The one she had little knickknacks of around her house. He was The Full Metal Alchemist.

All Monksea could do was stare at him.

"Um…" Ed said confused.

"Y-your ed..ed..Edward Elric, The Full Metal alchemist!" Monksea Stammered while she quickly stood up.

"Yes why yes I am" Ed said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait right there!" Monksea said while racing up stairs.

"Um okay I'll do..that…Who's she?" Ed asked turning to Winry.

"Oh that's Monksea, we found her a few days ago lost and she seemed to know where she was but she didn't know where her home was." Winry explained.

"That's strange.." Ed murmered.

"Brother there is something I should tell you!" Al said hastily remembered the cell phone keychain.

"Yes?" Ed said turning to his brother. But before Al could say anything, Monksea raced back with her note book and pen in hand.

"Can I have your autograph!?" Monksea asked jumping up and down.

"Sure why not? Hmm.. Looks like you already have Al's" Ed observed while he signed it.

"Is it hard to write with a Metal arm? I mean with I being all metal and all is it hard to hold it up all the time? It's cool how you transmute into a sword though! But you rip your gloves all the time which Is a downer…" Monksea babbled out of curiosity but she should have thought it through before she had said it.

"Kind of I….How'd you know I have a metal arm and the sword and the gloves?!" Ed inquired. Monksea suddenly slapped her hands over her mouth seeing the mistake she had said. Darn it!!!! Gosh why couldn't she have thought before she spoke?

"Winry, Al did you tell her?" Ed turned to his friend and brother. They both shook their heads no.

"Well..I can explain!" Monksea defended. Then suddenly her cell phone went off.

Crap. At the most inconvenient times. BAKA CELLPHONE!

"Uh ur one second!" Monksea quickly said pulling out her phone and answering it. Her keychain dangled from it. She nervously turned around.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Monksea greeted nervously.

"**Monkseaa!~ School is canceled for today!! Let's do something!" The voice on the phones squealed. **

"Um Katie-Kat..Now's not the best timing.." Monksea started to say when Ed came over and snatched the phone from her.

"Who is this?!" Ed impatiently asked

"**Oh MY GOSH!!! Monksea!! T-that's VIC MIGNOGNA!!! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO SUPER-CON TODAY!!!!!" 'Katie-Kat squealed from the phone.**

"Eh? Who's Vic Mignogna? I'm Edward Elric!" Edward said.

"**OOOOH! HE'S DOING HIS ED VOICE!!! EEEEEEEEEH" Katie-Kat squealed again. **

"Sorry Kat I'm busing as you can say see you by!" Monksea took the phone from Edward and clamped it shut.

"I Can Explain heh heh?" Monksea nervously groaned as the Rismbool trio came closer and closer to her.

"ACK!" Monksea screamed running up stairs, Ed, Al and Win chased after her.

Monksea ran into her room and shut the door and locked it.

Monksea was panting she could hear them running closer and no she was not going to make a run for it. She was going to tell them everything except for what happens in future events. While she had spare time, tears started to roll down her eyes. Her favorite anime characters are going to hate her or at least think she's weird. They might even abandon her. Leaving her to the tortures of the outside anime world. She reached over and grabbed her mesprit plushie. In her favorite game, Pokémon. Mesprit had been the being of Emotion. Mesprit could change the emotion of someone. Therefore she hugged on to it to make her calm down. She could hear the Rismbool trio stop in front of her door and started to transmute her lock to unlock it. She couldn't help it, tears streamed down her cheeks. She was afraid. Not of the three but what they'd say about her or what'd they do to her. Maybe she was too emotional though.

"Ok go after her she probably jumped out…the…window…" Ed started off until his eyes fell over her huddling in her bed hugging a weird plushie. What was even weirder is that she hadn't escaped through the window and that her eyes were drowning in tears.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I know you three. I know most of your secrets. I'm sorry, I'd never thought I'd end up right here like this." Monksea nervously looked up at them tears pouring down her cheeks. Yes she was sort of emotional at times. She tried as hard as she could not to cry in front of people. She was forced to mask her feelings. She had to be brave and tell them. If only for this one time.

Ed walked up to her and was about to threaten her but he looked into her eyes. He saw pure innocence. She was freaked and still she was talking to him with…a hint of bravery in her voice. He knew that she knew that he could hurt her at anytime. His eyes softened and he embraced her.

"There there, I'm sorry for scaring you." Ed apologized.

"I know what happened 4 years ago with your mother." Monksea whispered in his ear.

"How?" Ed asked in shock.

Monksea got up and went over to her black and white bag and pulled out a book. She sat on the Bed where Alphonse, Edward, and Winry joined her. They looked at the book out of curiosity. It was a weird book seeing as it was backwards. But that's not what caught their attention. It was the shiny words at the top that said **FULL METAL ALCHEMIST** and the picture that had Ed and Al on the cover that caught their attention.

"Wh-what is this?" Al asked picking up the book.

"I'm from a different world and in my world yours and Edward's lives are a TV show and a book. Go ahead read it. That all ready happened and it's the manga so it didn't happen to you and never will." Monksea explained nervously.

"Y-you were serious about you coming from a different world?" Winry shakily asked.

"Yes. I come from a place where alchemy is dead. Seriously. It's really no fair but we have lots of technology. We are very advanced in our machines." Monksea explained being proud of the fact their technology was WAY more advanced then the FMA worlds.

"So what is that thing the voice was coming out of?" Ed asked while Al was reading the book with great intensity.

"Cellular Phone" Monksea smiled. "I can get any call around the world in an instant and I don't need cables. I need to be in range of the transmitting towers though. Which is weird cause there is none here." Monksea thought pondering it for a second.

"Do you have any more of your technology here?!" Ed and Winry jumped up and down with excitement.

"First, off Al what do you think of the book?" Monksea nervously asked looking over at Al.

"Very Interesting I must say! They have our whole Liore adventure in here Brother! But they tweaked it a bit.." Alphonse deducted.

"Really?" Ed Asked. "Wait you've watched the whole thing right!?" Ed turned to Monksea

"Twice!" Monksea beamed

"So you know if we get the philosopher stone!!" Ed Exclaimed.

"Oh…I…can't tell you…spoilers…It would be cheating…no one should know their own future Ed," Monksea sadly looked down at her lap.

"Oh..I guess your right…If I really want it I have to earn it, Equivalent Exchange right?" Ed sadly smiled.

"Let's have a sleep over tonight! There is one Episode I HAVE TO SHOW YOU! I can show it to you cause its only a filler episode and it doesn't have you in it!" Monksea shone with happiness.

"Sure! We can have snacks and juice and truth or Dare!" Winry brightened up.

"Okay but how are you going to show us the episode Monksea?" Ed curiosity asked.

"Let the great Monksea set it up" Monksea evilly grinned standing up and doing a dramatic pose.

"Yay!" Winry and Al applauded.

"What is wrong with you people?" Ed joked.


	5. Monksea's Modern Tech and A Sleep Over

Monkseaz: uggh...so

Monksea: hot... *fans herself*

Ed: at...at least you don't have automail...its...a..a killer

Monksea: We're...girls..we're way...more dainty...then you...

Al: hey Monkseaz? Shouldn't you write another chapter?

Monkseaz: what are you talking about? I write these chapters in advanced...*leans towards the fan*

Monksea: Al....your lucky you don't....get hot...

Ed: So how many chapters are you up too now?

Monkseaz: to...hot...to...remeber...

Ed:....oh come on!

Monksea: No seriously....and we can't beat one of the bosses in your FMA and the broken angel game...

Monkseaz: Yeah....that's holding us down...

Ed: Disclaimer?

Monkseaz: Ok....**I do not own any of the FMA characters or places, Miss Hiromu Arakawa owns them...**

Monksea:** Unfortunatly she owns me...save me...**

COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5

Monksea's Modern Technology + Sleep over!

"…What is that?" Winry, Ed, and Al all stared at the box that Monksea had set up Winry's room.

"I'm so glad you had a plug in your room Winry" Monksea smiled while pressing a button on the little black box which immediately lit up. The Rismbool trio jumped back and Then the box read :** Welcome. Window's is now starting up.** They then crept closer to see what It'd do.

"Jeez, you guys are weird." Monksea smirked at them.

"What is it?" Ed inquired.

"My sister's Lab Top!" Monksea purred

They all gathered around it wondering what it did. If it was Monksea's they had no idea what it would do. A juice maker perhaps the girl loved juice it only made since or maybe a…well they didn't know what to expect. Monksea then opened one of the icons on the screen thing and typed something in on the little rectangular box thingy. She typed in 'Anime Freak' in the search bar and clicked the first link.

"Ok then let's see, Full metal alchemist….episode…um what was it.." Monksea thought hard searching through her brain trying to remember the episode number.

Meanwhile, The Rismbool trio inspected the whole thing.

"Woah! There's 52 episodes!!" Ed Exclaimed.

"Yeah I know sad isn't it? I thought they should've had more..but their making a new serious based off the Manga!" Monksea exclaimed.

"OH YEAH ITS EPISODE 37!!" Monksea screamed happily while standing up.

"Okay everyone get into a comfortable position.!" Monksea commanded lying on the floor in front of the Lab top. Everyone joined her.

She clicked the episode link with the 37 at the end and played it.

It was about 20 minutes. They all laughed really hard at it.

The episode was a filler episode about Roy Mustangs team. The first story was about how Roy stole Lt. Havoc's girl and he was depressed. Roy didn't know why he was so down and her sent Lt. Falman to find Havoc a girl. Then Havoc goes to Mg. Armstrong's house to meet his little sister. Havoc thought she was so cute but she confessed she wanted someone like her big brother. Havoc just liked died there on the floor from rejection. Edward could totally imagine Roy doing that to Havoc.

The next story was about the haunted warehouse 13. Breda and Fuery walk through the ware houses at night and they think they see the deadly warehouse 13. They go complain to Roy about it. The Roy and the Military gang go to investigate it. Afterwards Roy falls for the whole ghost thing because they found bones at the sight they thought the warehouse 13 was. Apparently it was only Black Hayate's steak bones!

"That was funny!!" Ed laughed.

"Guy's! I need help sorting through my stuff!! I need to know what I have!" Monksea complained.

"Fine fine we'll help you.." The Rismbool trio dramatically sighed together as they walked to Monksea's room.

"Okay first my stuffed animals. I have my Mesprit plushie, my Shaymin plushie….OH! AND MY EDO PLUSHIE!!" Monksea Fangirled squealed as she squeezed it really tightly.

".Gosh..."Ed emphasized. "Edo? Why Edo?"

"Because in the Japanese version of the anime they call you Ed but they add emphasis at the end…or something like that... Ed sounds like Edo and I named my Plushie Edo! For Al's name they say like…Aru I think" Monksea grinned.

"What about me!?" Winry jumped up and down.

"Just Winry no emphasis sorry." Monksea apologized.

"Okay those are accounted for…Let's see my magical bag of Magic!" Monksea purred while dumping out her Black and white bag spilling all of its contents on the ground.

"Okay my Drawing folder…random folder…accounted for" Monksea said while tossing her folders to Ed to put in a pile.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" Ed remarked trying to catch all the things thrown at him. There was many weird looking objects too.

"My Binder!" Monksea said tossing that one too Al. It had a picture of her on the front that she clearly drew herself.

"Ah yes! My FMA Binder" Monksea giggled. Yes, she had dedicated a binder to FMA. She put her drawings and pictures in it. She had ducked taped the binder and drew the Flamel symbol on it.

"Let me see!" Ed exclaimed as the Rismbool trio scooted towards Monksea.

"Okay then! Let's see… I drew a character profile for Ed when he was 13, a chibi version of Ed wanting food, a picture of Ed with dark wings, another one of Ed with angel wings, a weird picture with Ed and a Lion. Oh! And a picture of Ed drawn in red color pencil!" Monksea rambled on each showing the picture it described.

"Oh well now we see who's your favorite character!" Al and Winry eyed Monksea.

"No no its not like that.." Nervously stammered Monksea. "I drew a character profile of Al!" She exclaimed quickly flipping to a page I her binder.

"Darn! I look cute" Al looked over the picture. It was a picture of him without his armor.

"You do! You do!" Monksea, Ed and Winry agreed.

So for about a few more hours they went through all of Monksea's things and then made their way off to bed but before they could do that! They had *Insert Dramatic music here* Truth or Dare!

"So…why are we doing this again?" Ed sulked.

"Aww come on brother! It will be fun!" Al exclaimed.

"Ed! Truth or Dare?" Monksea Squealed.

"…Well I'm daring! I choose Dare" Ed grinned.

"Good…" Monksea evilly smiled while holding a flashlight to her face.

"kind of dramatic ehh?" Al whispered to Winry

"Edward Elric! You have to call yourself everything related to being short!" Monksea hysterically laughed.

"IM NOT SHORT!!!!" Ed Screamed.

"Too bad you took the dare!!" Monksea pointed out.

Ed gulped nervously and inhaled…"I AM A SHORT, LITTLE, SHRIMP, PIPQUEAK, CHIBI, TEANY, TINY, MINI, RUNT, BEAN, MICROSOPIC, SPROUT, SMALL, ITTTY BITTY ALCHEMIST."

Ed managed to yell out through his teeth. Then he joined his little pity party in the corner.

"There there, now pick someone." Monksea comforted him.

"Al, Truth or Dare?" Ed asked Al.

"Truth" Al thought about he really did not want to do dare.

"… Okay..let's see..Have you ever kissed a girl?" Edward randomly asked.

"Was that even a necessary to ask?" Al had a sweat drop going down his armor.

"I'll take that as a no." Ed assumed.

"Exactly" Al smiled. "Winry~ Truth or Dare?"

"I'll take…truth" Winry chose wisely.

"…Where do you get all your wrenches?"

"Wrench's .INC"

"…"

"Edo! Truth or Dare~"

"Oh no not that again I choose Dare I guess" Ed sighed. Dare? VERY bad idea.

"You have to drink a chug of milk" Winry turned to Ed with a milk chug in her hand and a very sinister grin across her face.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Ed screamed.

"Oh but you have to!" Monksea joined her in the evil grin.

"Ugh Oh great…just…hand..it..over" Ed grimaced

"Oh yeah!" Monksea and Winry high fived each other.

Ed gulped it down while pinching his nose. Immediately he spit it out and ran to the bathroom and started to puke into the toilet.

"Ok…maybe that wasn't the best idea." Monksea worryingly said looking at Winry.

"Ah well he'll be okay"

"You guys are evil" Al mumbled.

"Um yeah…well I'm off to bed!" Monksea yawned. She had something else in mind though. Guess what? It was still a full moon tonight. "Night!" Winry and Al waved to her.

Monksea went and got her Mp3 player from her room and silently walked through the halls passed the bathroom. Ed walked out of the bathroom right after she passed it. He was really mad at Winry and Monksea, he was totally going to get back at them some way somehow. Eh where was Monksea going at this time of night? Ed decided to quietly follow her. Guess that was the best way to get back at her.

She walked out the backdoor and closed it silently. Ed waited a bit then went out.

Monksea was sitting beside the house with the moon shining directly on her. Ed was wondering what she was doing and what that pink chip in her hand was.

Suddenly Monksea started to sing again. The song was the same song she was singing before to Al. Ed didn't know that though.

He didn't know what she was doing he couldn't see her that well.

While Monksea did this her Mp3 player stalled so she had to restart it. But in that interval she heard a music box playing. A music Box? It sounds close too! She scanned the ground and saw something by a tree. She jogged over and picked it up.

It looked like a silver heart with weird but very pretty details on it. It had a jewel in the middle too. It was pink at the moment but when Monksea touched it the color turned the color of the moonlight. How strange! Monksea opened it. A soft gentle melody started to play…

Oh! That song…its…First Love! Monksea instantly recognized it. She decided to keep the Music box. She held it close to her. It was nice. It also had a magical feeling to it.

Ed tried to get a closer look at what Monksea was holding but he snapped a twig by accident.

"AH! Who's there?!" Monksea whirled around but did not see Ed hiding.

"Oh…its probably Den…I'm going to bed." Monksea yawned walking right past Ed not even noticing him.

Weird. But I liked that song she sang it was sad but it felt like she would do anything for it. Ed thought going back to his and Al's room.

* * *

As you probaly saw in like the first chapter the disclaimer lines there are 2 monksea's

Me and Me

Monkseaz is the writer and the Z means she is in a chibi form.

Monksea is the OC character in the story.

other then that their basically the same people.

Me, myself and I.

Please Review and Comment.


	6. The Decision

Monkseaz: I have finally done it!!

Ed: What have you done now?

Monksea: We have created a most amazing creature!

Ed: What did you make!?

Monkseaz: Its beautiful!!

Ed: What?!

Monksea: Oh great job Monkseaz!

Ed: Would one of you please tell me what the heck is going on?!

MonkseaZ & Monksea: We have created I!

Ed: huh?

-a exact duplicate of Monksea walks into the room-

MonkseaX: I am Monkseax. I complete the seires of monksea's. I am I.

Ed: ...*Sweat drop* well at least this one seems normal enough...

Monkseax: **May I inform you that Monkseaz does not have authority over the FMA charcters, Miss Hiromu Arakawa has aquired all copyright laws to them. But to cleaar things up, Monkseaz has all rights to Monksea and I.** Thank you for taking your time to listen to me.

Monksea and Monkseaz: YAYZ!! *Applaud*

Ed:....big words...

MonkseaX: Please do feel obligated to comment and review.

* * *

Chapter 6

The decision

"uggn no no! MAN EATING DONUTS!!!!!!!!!" Monksea screamed while waking up. "…Seira will be thrilled" Monksea sighed getting out of bed. Her friend Seira, always talked about having a nightmare about Man eating donuts. Now that she thought about it, she missed her friends however insane they might be.

"Hey! It's My birthday!!So where is everyone?" Monksea yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up the note on the table and read it:

'Went to the market' –Winry, Ed, Al

"They left me here?" Monksea stared off into space dazed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

A few hours later…

"Maybe we should have brought her" Winry stared off

"Too late.." Ed smiled walking into the house.

*********************This divider line has been brought to by wrenches inc*************

"THEY DITCHED ME YUMI!!!!" They heard Monksea yell from the kitchen.

"heh heh" The Rismbool trio chuckled.

They all walked to the kitchen to see Monksea sprawled on the kitchen floor with her phone in hand.

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"Laying on the kitchen floor"

"Why?"

"I got bored!" Monksea whined.

"So…you lay on the kitchen floor?"

"yes"

"…"

"heh…Got to go Yumi!" Monksea hung up her phone and jetted up.

"It's my Birthday and we are going to party!!" Monksea commanded them with an evil grin on her face.

"Wahh! Yes Ma'am!"

So they partied the rest of the day. They ate cake…well Ed and Winry. Monksea doesn't exactly like cake and well Al can't eat. Monksea drank a whole lot of juice though. Heh heh heh…

"Yeah yeah she came out with a bed sheet around her and a butter knife in hand wait it might have been a steak knife!" Monksea laughed she was a little…high off of juice.

"Woah! Really?"

"Yeah! She was cute enough to pull it off!" Monksea said then started to laugh hysterically.

"um…"

Monksea kept on laughing and eventually started choking from laughter.

"…Ok calm down!" they scolded her.

"I'm okay I'm okay!! Monksea came up for air.

"Anyways Al and I only came here cause somebody! *cough* Al *cough* wanted to take a trip." Ed explained.

"What!? We never visit here anymore! Besides if we didn't come we'd never have met Monksea!" Al whined. Monksea just smiling and bouncing up and down like a weirdo.

"Some how I think we would have met her anyways." Ed eyed her. "Well anyways we have to leave tomorrow morning."

"Aww you're leaving so soon?" Winry Frowned.

"I'm coming with you!!" Monksea interjected while standing up.

"NO"

"Eh?" Monksea froze.

"I Said NO" Ed clarified. "It's too dangerous!"

"Please! I know what is going to happen! I can sort of help!" Monksea whined.

"NO!"

"Please please please please" Monksea instantly grabbed on to Ed's Automail leg and begged.

"ugh..I'll let you go if you can show me how you'll protect yourself you have till tomorrow morning and the second part is you have to beat me in a fight!" Ed challenged her.

"Fine! I WILL show you I will be careful…I'll think about that over night." Monksea stated.

"Good night!" Monksea yawned while walking up stairs.

"Ed…" Al warned him.

"I know I know I want to see what she will do though she could be very useful knowing everything that happens when the bad guys will attack who are the bad guys and such things as of that nature." Ed said.

"Doubt she'll tell us anything remember what she said 'sorry no one can know their own future it would be cheating' I think she's right." Al insisted.

"Maybe….well I'm going to go crash.. see ya tomorrow." Ed yawned.

In Monksea's room…

In her dream to be exact.

~Where am I? I've never had a dream this vivid or colorful~ Monksea wandered around the weird plane she was on.

_Monksea…I want to help you darling_ a voice emulated from the plane in an echo

Monksea's eyes widened, she knew that voice she had never it before but she knew it.

_I can finally connect with you in an anime world will you let me help you Darling?_

~Brooke! Let me see you!~ Monksea wildly grinned.

In front of her appeared a humanoid creature. She looked as if she was wearing a beautiful white gown with green on the inside. Her gown covered her white slim legs. She light green hair and feathery ears. This was Monksea's partner. Her Pokemon Gardevoir.

~Brooke!! Yes! I do need your help!~ Monksea ran and hugged her.

~But how can you exist outside of the Pokémon world?~

_I can do many things with you around Monksea darling_ Brooke smiled at her. Brooke had gentle pink eyes. She would do anything for her Monksea.

_When you wake up check your poke ball in your bag I'll be in there darling _

Monksea then suddenly awoke to the knocking on her door.

" Okay Monksea time to prove yourself to me!" Ed grinned.

"Meet you outside just let me get ready!" Monksea called back.

Monksea ran to her bag and took out her use-to-be-fake pokeball and through it into the air. Brooke came out in a flash.

"Yay~ Are you ready Brooke? What moves can you do?" Monksea smiled.

_I'm ready darling, I can do teleport, double team, confusion, psychic, thunder punch, magical leaf and light barrier. Darling_ Brooke swayed back and forth her long gown flowing.

'Your special ability is to copy others special abilities right?" Monksea asked

_That would be correct darling I can copy Edward's alchemy if you wish darling _Brooke knew about that of course since she was a psychic Pokémon.

"Yay! Let's do this! Return Gardevoir!" Monksea held up the pokeball and Brooke returned to it.

Monksea raced down stairs, gulped down a couple of gallons of juice and ran outside to meet her opponent.

"Rules are don't kill each other." Al flatly stated.

Ed was standing on one side of the field and Monksea was standing on the other side.

"I hope you didn't pack! Cause you aren't going to beat me! You're a girl" Ed yelled across the field.

"Jeez Ed you sexist" Monksea rolled her eyes.

"okay Ready? Steady? GO!(1)"Al called for them to start.

Ed immediately ran towards Monksea and alchemically changed his arm to a sword. Monksea on the other hand was just standing there twirling her hair. Before Ed could get to her though he ran into a invisible force which threw him backwards.

"What the heck was that!!?" Ed angrily tried again but couldn't reach her.

"Glad you asked! Are you ready? I choose you! Brooke!!" Monksea screamed as she threw the pokeball towards Ed. Brooke came out in a flash of white light and immediately punched Ed with a Thunder punch.

"Dang, that hurt!" Ed hissed as he stood up quickly dodging Brooke's punches.

"Brooke! Use double team!" Monksea called to her partner.

Brooke's image then multiplied around Edward confusing him to which was the real one.

_Find which one's is the real one if you can darling!_ All the Brookes smirked at him.

"Well there is only one way out of this!" Ed clapped his Hands and slapped them on the ground. The earth spiked up all around him hitting all the Brookes. They all disappeared. Dang where is the real one? Was what was going through Ed mind at the time.

_Darling! You can't beat me! Not when my Monksea's at stake!_

Ed swiveled around to see Brooke standing by Monksea. Brooke ran forward towards him. What was that? It was an evil smile on her face. She clapped her hands together and forced them down. A bright light appeared and a cage was transmuted around Edward. He was shocked but kept his mind on the battle

"Darnit!" Ed quickly destroyed the cage and ran towards her and took his blade out again.

"Brooke we've played too long! Let us end it! Psychic!" Monksea commanded.

Brooke's eyes started to glow blue and Ed suddenly dropped to his knee's holding his head because of the seizing pain.

~Crap I..it hurts…I…have to end it…~ Edward stuggled and tried to get up but the pain in his head hurt him so much that he couldn't move.

"What are you doing to him?!" Al screamed at Monksea.

"It's a Psychic attack! It's a powerful blast that can move things, control people, or render them immobile!" Monksea yelled back.

"So Ed can I come with you now please!?" Monksea begged trying to put up a cute face to Edward while Brooke still had her hold on him.

"Y..yesss…just…sstop…the..aatack" Ed gritted through his teeth.

Monksea nodded at Brooke and she ceased it.

Ed breathed heavily. He was exhausted. He was also a little flustered he got beat by girls.

Al ran over to them.

"Brother! Are you ok?" Al worryingly asked.

"yeah yeah a little shocked and tired but yeah I'm fine" Ed reassured Al.

"What is that thing!?" both Ed and Al's head shot over to look at Brooke and Monksea.

"Hey what do you mean that thing?! She is my partner Brooke! She is a pokemon, a creature from another world and her species is a Gardevoir. She is known as the embrace Pokemon." Monksea filled them in.

"How was she able to do alchemy without a circle!?" Ed furiously asked.

_It's my special ability Darling! I can copy anybody's abilities darling!_ Brooke explained.

"Oh and you have all those cool moves too?" Al assumed

_Yes Darling all pokemon are accustomed to have special attacks._

"Well who would have known.." Ed mumbled.

"Thank you Brooke Now I'll let you rest." Monksea said while recalling Brooke to her pokeball.

"so….are you mad at me?" Monksea looked at him with a sad face.

"No1 of course not! But don't you think it's a little unfair you got to use someone else to battle me?" Ed whined.

"ehh? Really you think so? I have a way of protecting myself" Monksea thoughtfully said.

"…fine you can come…" Ed decided after much hard thought.

"YAAAAY!!!!!!" Monksea cheered while hopping up and down.

"This is going to be a long journey…"Al and Ed sighed.

* * *

(1) i couldn't help but add the theme song from FMA

Please review!


	7. Train rides, Pyscho Alchemists oh my!

Ed: WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!

Monksea: Huh us?

Monkseaz: Oh well we've been um...

Al: Did you two cut your hair? It's really short!

Monksea: Oh um yes...

Ed: Ok, What the heck is wrong with you two?

Monkseaz: What do you mean?

Winry: You aren't as cheery...

MOnksea: We changed...We're older now and we're in highschool

Ed: Oh...

MOnkseaz: We have written this story in awhile have we

Monksea: Yeah..

"Winry: Hey where's Monkseax?

Monksea: Oh she's playing wii

Ed: oh um...okay

Monkseaz: **I do not own the characters or scenario's of Full metal alchemist, Miss Hiromu Arakawa owns them, but i do in fact own Monksea.**

MOnksea: Please do review

* * *

Chapter 7

Train rides, psycho alchemists and zombie dolls Oh MY!

"Ehh? I've never ridden on a train before!" Monksea squealed as they reached the train station. It was bustling with people. The train looked as if it was from the old west in Monksea's vision. She, Ed, Al and Winry walked through the train station to the loading platform. Winry had come to see them off.

"Monksea! Don't forget to write! And don't you leave this world without saying good bye!" Winry exclaimed as Monksea was about to get on the train. But before she did, she bounded over to Winry and whispered in her ear.

"I am not leaving this world till I see you and Ed get to together!" Monksea grinned from ear to ear. Winry's face then turned a deep crimson shade of red.

"Eh? What did she say Win?" Ed cluelessly asked.

"N-Nothing!" Winry Stammered.

"Bye Winry!" they made their amends and boarded the train.

They went to the back of the train. Ed got his own seat because he wanted to sleep most of the ride. Monksea shared a seat with Al, she sat by the window.

"We have to crossover in a town a little ways from here" Ed informed them. "It'll take about 3 hours."

"Ehh! That long? At least it's not a plane ride.." Monksea sighed as she stared out the window.

"Plane ride?" Ed and Al stared at her confoundedly.

"Spoilers!" She smiled back.

"So Monksea, tell us more about yourself! Since you seem to know us pretty well." Al asked.

"Hmmm…" Monksea mauled over this question for a bit and said

"Well My favorite fruits are Lemons, Pomegranates, Cranberries and grapefruit."

"Really? None of those are sweet!" Ed noticed.

"Well I don't like to sweet foods." Monksea answered.

"…out of all the things I know about you they all point to sweet food."

"Do you have any siblings?" Al wondered.

"I have 2 sisters who annoy the heck out of me, but I love them. I'm the middle daughter."

She sadly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Al noticed her sigh was sad.

"Well since I'm in the middle I guess I feel unnoticed. I know my family loves me but... well I still feel like that. Catt is in college so she always gets noticed for that and rach is the youngest so I'm just nothing. Also I feel as if I cause a lot of trouble to my family, like I'm a burden."

Monksea looked out the window sadly.

"I'm sure your parents love you." Al reassured her.

"You know? I've always wanted a brother. I've always thought about how cool it would be to have an older brother who would protect me or hang out with me." Monksea changed the subject though she knew her parents loved her.

"How's about we be your brothers?" Ed smiled goofily .

"Yay! Ok! And I can be your little sister!" Monksea excitingly exclaimed while bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Ha! Ok it's a deal!"

**************This line divider is brought to by Monkseaz's pink hair bow*****************

An hour later, Monksea was drawing Ed who was asleep and Al was reading one of Monksea's Tokyo mew mew Manga novels.

Monksea got bored though and put away her drawing pad and took out her IPod.

"What's that?" Al looked up and asked.

"Oh...It's my IPod!" Monksea smiled while holding it up to show him.

"What does it do?"

"It plays music, goes on the internet, play videos and all that sort of stuff…here listen" Monksea held up one of the ear buds to him which he took and listened to.

_Darkness of white you can through the sadness takes your flight_

_And becomes the wings that pierces this veil_

_Spreading strong and true tonight…_

"Oh my God. That's Ed singing!" Al yelped.

"Welp, that's half true I guess you could say.."Monksea thoughtfully answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the guy that sings this does the voice of your brother in the anime."

"….Its still weird though. I've never heard Ed sing before but if he did. Dang he would be good!"

"Yep! But this is the closest we got; his voice is by Vic Mignogna." Monksea stated.

"Who does my voice?" Al pondered.

"Aaron Dismuke I believe" Monksea responded.

"ahhh Edward Elric is so hot!!" Monksea fan girl sighed.

"heh heh" Al nervously chuckled.

"Ok Al! I have decided, Operation 'Get Edward to sing' is a go!" Monksea determinedly said.

"Heh heh ok! But It's going to be hard!" Al replied with a nod.

_We'll be arriving at our stop shortly_

"I'M NOT SHORT!!!!!!!!" Ed woke up in rage.

"Um…Ed they just told us we'd be arriving…" Al sighed while shaking his hand. Monksea was just LOLin' over by Al at Ed's comment.

"Oh…" Ed replied.

***************This divider line is brought to you by Ed's little dingle hopper hair********

"Our next train doesn't come till nine in the morning…Let's get some rest" Ed yawned while walking off the train.

"Ok" Monksea and Al replied. Shortly(Ed: IM NOT SHORT!) after that Monksea jolted to the side of the train station.

"Monksea what are you…" Ed started when they heard a woman scream.

A robber had took her purse and was now racing to the exit.

"Breaks over!" Ed smirked.

"Heh.. As easy as pie.." The robber grinned while running. Ed and Al ran in front of him though and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Isn't your bedtime boys?" The robber smirked.

"I think you should hit the hay!" Ed grinned when Al activated the transmutation circle that he had just drew. It transmuted a cage around the robber who was utterly stunned at that point. Monksea ran over to him and took the woman's purse back. And did that anime taunt thing when you pull down your eye, stick out your tongue and nya at them.

"Here you go ma'am!" Monksea smiled as she returned the purse.

"Oh thank you sweet heart! Give those boys my thanks! Here is something for your troubles!" the woman handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Oh it's not necessary to pay us!" Monksea started off..

"Don't worry about it! Good night!" The woman replied as she walked off.

"Good night!" Monksea waved back and ran over to Ed and Al after they had just finished talking with the police man.

"You knew that was going to happen.." Ed whined.

"Yep,…well sort of, it's a little fuzzy but I basically know what's going to happen! I did! So our next destination is?" Monksea asked.

"To an alchemist our father knew, his name is majahl and he knows about human transmutation." Al filled her in. They walked to the horse carriages' since that was the only transportation into town.

"But you see… the town is having some trouble with some kind of zombies killing people." Ed murmured.

"Zombies?" Monksea skeptically said. Then she burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" She laughed.

"Yeah I don't really buy it either" Ed replied. They loaded into the carriages.

*****************This divider line is brought to you by a rare blue rose****************

"ugh my back…." Ed whined while he did some sort of slump walk.

"What's wrong with you, brother?" Al innocently(A/N Al's always just so innocent) asked.

"Those seats were as comfy as granite" Ed moaned. "Didn't bother you much eh?"

"Nope!" Al exclaimed happily.

"Hey! Theirs is a party going on and no one invited us!" Ed observed as they came to a set up party place. They could tell that in the next few days there would be a party there.

"Um Ed…you might want to…" Monksea trailed off as she stood 5 feet away from them.

Suddenly a big bright firework exploded in front of Ed and Al surprising them.

"You could have warned us!!" Ed yelled at Monksea.

"Hey what are you 3 doing here?" A voice shouted at them from behind. A girl who had blue hair and blue eyes with a paper boy outfit ran up to them with her whole gang.

"You're not supposed be here! You could get yourself killed! We're in the middle of firework testing!" She yelled at them in a bossy tone.

"Yeah we noticed that" Ed retorted back.

"Hey you guys aren't from around here are you?" She replied back.

"What is this ugly thing? Some weird robot from the future?" One of the boys asked while poking Al with a stick.

"Quit it!" Ed commanded as he broke the stick with his Automail sword.

"Umm…you guys?" Monksea stammered still standing back.

"Let's show em' how we…welcome stranger." The girl smirked at them.

The gang started charging at them and Edward started going towards them to just about to transmute his arm but tripped over a rock. Al soon tripped over the same rock and onto Ed in the process breaking one of the Lion poles on the side of the road.

"My back…"Ed groaned while Al was still on top of him and the girl was sitting crissed-crossed on top of them while the gang surrounded them.

"Oh man…" Monksea sighed as she walked over to them.

"We sure showed them!" The Gang cheered.

"What's going on here?!" A voice from the further end of the road yelled. They all gasped and looked that way. The person who had spoken was a man with shaggy brown hair and a brown overcoat. He walked over and fixed the lion statue with Alchemy.

"You must be Majahl!" Ed said.

***************This divider line has been brought to you by Al's cool hair string***************

"That's quite a spirit attachment!" Majahl observed as he stared at Al.

"Wahh! He knows about me brother!" Al exclaimed turning his head towards Ed. They were in Majahl's home at the table sipping tea together.

"Any none sweet tea?" Monksea asked in the background.

"I'd expect nothing less form the sons of hoienhiem(A/N: I probably spelled this wrong but hey)…" Majahl judged. Ed just looked away with a tint of anger at the sound of that name.

"I want to know more about human transmutation!" Ed stated calmly.

"No doubt you're aware that its forbidden from the laws of the state!" Majahl replied.

"Yeah I know, But I don't care!" Ed childishly said.

"Ed…" Monksea warned him.

"I will return my brother to his body!" Ed swore.

"I see you've already seen the incredibly high toll with human alchemy." Majahl stated all serious.

Then came a knocking at the door.

"I'll go get it Mr. Majahl." Monksea smiled and bounded over to the door.

"Sweet girl almost like korin.." Majahl mumbled below audio.

" Hello!" Monksea warmly welcomed.

"Hello Dear! Is Majahl here?" An old woman asked from the door that was wearing a hood and had rose jam in her hand.

"Sure! Let me go get him!" Monksea smiled and ran over to get him.

As Majahl answered the door the 3 trio were having a dissucussion.

"Nuh uh! Bitter tea is way better!" Monksea implied.

"But it's all bitter tasting!" Ed shuddered.

"Um shouldn't we be talking about majahl?" Al interjected.

************This divider line is brought to you by Roy's obsession with miniskirts**************

Monksea, Ed, Al, and Majahl all sat at a table to eat. Al wasn't eating because he couldn't and Monksea wasn't eating because she really didn't like any of the food. So she just watched Ed gulp down his food.

"So what was this rumor we heard about zombies killing in this town?" Ed Snorted.

Until a knocking came at the door…

"My aren't I popular tonight!" Majahl warmly smiled.

"Mr. Majahl! I'll get it" Monksea happily jumped up. ~besides I really need to get on his good side~ She though as she bounded to the door.

"Hello!" She warmly said as she opened the door.

"Hey…aren't you that girl from…then that means…" Clause was at the door then she suddenly gasped.

"YOU!!" Ed Gasped from taking a break from his food.

Clause was about to say something when the man with clause said

"Clause! Don't you have something to say to Majahl?"

"I don't see why I have to apologize!! It's their fault for being so weak for boys anyway!" Clause Implied while pointing at Ed.

"WHHAAT!? YOU LET ME AT HER! COME ON!!!" Ed screamed while trying to lash out from his brother's hold.

"Oh Clause, I know your sister's death affected you but you were once a sweet gentle little girl…" Majahl sighed. "What would your late sister think if she saw what you turned into?"

"SHUT UP! You don't know how I feel! No Body Does!! My sister didn't just up and died, She was killed by that dead girl!" Clause pleaded.

"o-ok come again?" Ed said in a clueless tone.

"Clause, no wait!" Monksea yelled as she followed Clause who raced out the door.

"Hey Come back here!" Ed screamed as he and al followed after Monksea and clause.

"Clause!! Slow down!" Monksea screamed as she caught up with the sobbing clause.

"AH!" Clause tripped over a rock(1) and accidentally grabbed Monksea's arm and they both went tumbling down the cliff down towards a powerful fiver.

"MONKSEA! CLAUSE!" Ed and Al yelled. Ed quickly transmuted the river into Ice.

Monksea and Clause landed hardly on the ice and came to a stop.

Ed sighed in relief.

Clause slowly got up..

"Your Alchemists? And you saved me?" She slowly realized.

"I'm not…" Monksea raised her hand from where she landed, Face flat on the ice.

*********This line divider is brought to you by Clause's awesome Hat*********

"It's been six months since my sister died, We have no idea how or why one of the villagers just found her lying there while she was asleep but she wasn't and then on the night of the funeral…

FLASH BACK MODE ENGAGED

_Clause and Majahl were at Clause's sister's grave._

_Clause was sobbing._

"_Oh Clause…" Majahl tried to comfort her._

_The wind started to blow really hard and he saw a figure behind a tree next to the grave._

"_K..Korin?!"_

_The Figure disappeared into the depth of night_

FLASH BACK MODE DISENGAGED

" My Father told me that she was a woman who lived in the village a long time ago, when she died. Don't you see? From there it wasn't hard to put it together! The dead lady came back to live and killed my sister!And others too! It's all because of her! But if you guys really are alchemists you guys can help me avenge her death! I asked Majahl to help me but he refuses to take part! What do you say?!" Clause asked looking down on Edward, Monksea and Alphonse who were sitting on the cliffs edge.

"I can see…why Majahl wouldn't consider it.." Ed sighed.

"Your theories is as logically sound as a ghost tale, and I don't believe in revenge as motivation." Ed explained while standing up next to Monksea.

"Your just saying that…because you're a bunch of chickens posing as alchemists when your just a cowardly pipsqueak and his walking trash can." Clause retorted.

"Pipsqueak?!" Ed angrily said.

"Trash can?" Al gloomily said.

'So what does that make me?" Monksea questioned.

'Oh you're good! You tried to help me!" Clause smiled.

"Ok! Let's be friends!" Monksea smiled while glomping on to Clause.

"NO ONE CALLS ME A PIPSQUEAK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT NOT EVEN A LITTLE GIRL!!" Ed raged doing a little mad fish dance(2) while Al was in his pity corner.

"Oh is that so? Gosh I'm so terrified of the whiney little pipsqueak!" Clause statement dripped with sarcasm.

"SHUT UP!! And take a look at yourself! If you're a girl like they all say you are WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A PAPER BOY??!" Ed Screamed in Rage.

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!!" Clause yelled and then started to run away.

Ed was just growling as she ran away.

"Hey…there is no possible side effect of me dying from that fall I took right? I'm going to be ok right? Right?" Monksea worriedly asked Ed and Al.

"Eh? Well…" Ed started.

"NO IM GONNA DiE??!!" Monksea exclaimed.

"No no no." Ed reassured her

"Um if you're still alive now right? I think you'll be ok. I mean we can check you at the house if your that worried." Al told her.

"What's up with you, Monksea?" Ed asked her.

"Oh well I have a fear of anything being wrong with my body or anything going wrong with it. I don't know why but whenever I fall really hardly I'm afraid something will go wrong and kill me." Monksea sighed as they walked back to the house.

"Oh come on things like that doesn't happen just by rolling down a hill!" Ed laughed.

"But what if.?" Monksea started off when Ed interrupted "It's a stupid fear!"

"I CRY ABOUT IT CAUSE IM SCARED! IM GOING TO CLAUSE'S HOUSE!" Monksea screamed in tears. She ran in the directions of clause's house.

"Oh hey wait! Ugh…was it really something to get that worked up about?" Ed sighed.

"Nice Ed, You just upset 2 girls in the same night. It's a new record." Al retorted

"Ugh she'll come back, let's go to the house." Ed said giving a last glance at the road and started walking again.

******************This line divider is brought to you by Cheezits!**************

"Korin? Yes I remember her, she was a florist. The beauty of her flowers was only surpassed by the beauty of her own. I can't believe it's been twenty years now since she died, she had only just exceeded in cultivating the extremely rare blue rose, Ah the woman's smile at the time was simply..but then on her way to deliver her famous blue roses into town, She fell to her death that day. She fell out of all of our life's forever." Majahl explained.

"But they say this Korin has been terrorizing the villagers!" Ed Exclaimed.

"Absolutely impossible! We both know the dead don't simply come back to life! And even if they could if you knew Korin, you would know it would be inconceivable for her to harm anybody in life or death." Majahl Convinced.

"Hmmm" Ed hummed.

Back in their room,

"So what do you think brother?" Al asked Ed.

"Well I don't buy Ghosts, or Zombies or the living dead. But supposing someone was to perform a human transmutation, the only one capable of the sort of thing would be Majahl who.."

Ed was cut off by some weird noise coming from inside the house somewhere.

"What was that?!" Ed mumbled as he ran out of the room.

"Do you hear that or am I going crazy?" Ed asked.

"Hear…what?" Al slowly asked.

"Never mind… hey Monksea's not back yet?" Ed asked.

"Nope she'll probably have a sleep over at clause's house though." Al assumed.

"Ugh I really should apologize to her though." Ed sighed…

****************This Line divider is brought to you by Majahl's shaggy hair***********

"Bye Clause Thanks!!" Monksea smiled as she walked out of Clauses house.

Monksea sighed as she walked down the road. She sort of forgot what happened in this part of the episode. She decided to maul over that for a while. Wait! She just remembered and started to panic. Monksea was about to take out her pokeball but somebody smashed something into the back of her head and knocked her to the ground, unconscious. Her Cellphone fell to the ground hidden by a rock.(3)

"My korin I will have you back!"

The person then stuffed her into a bag.

****************yeah I got nothing for this line divider************

As Ed and Al were planning their next move Majahl walked passed their room dragging a huge bag across the floor.

"Hey ! What'cha got there?" Al greeted him.

"Oh just a bag of potatoes. What are you boys up to?" Majahl smiled while looking up at them.

"Were trying to figure out our next move…" Ed sulked.

"May I suggest going to the graveyard? I hear they find that zombie around that place. I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck." Majahl started to lug the bag across the hallway.

"Okay Al! To the graveyard!"

"What?!"

They grabbed a lantern and walked out of the house. They started to walk towards the Grave yard when they heard a noise.

_I need a miracle please let me be a girl…._

"Hey isn't that the song from Monksea's Cell thingy?" Ed pondered.

"Look for it!"

They searched for it till they found it by a rock.

"Um…okay let's see what she did…flip it open…huh" Edward tried to answer it and flipped in open.

**Hello! May I speak to ******? **The voice on the phone asked.

"Who the heck is ******?" Edward asked

**Isn't this her phone?**

"No this is Monksea's phone?"

**Oh Monksea! Her nickname should have known…but who are you?**

"Who are You?" Ed retorted.

**This is her friend, Crystal, from her school. But who are you?**

"Oh. I'm Edward Elric."

'Crystal' Started to hysterically laugh on the other side of the **phone.**

**No seriously who are you?**

Edward hung up the phone in frustration.

"Let's Go! Monksea probably went somewhere with Claus." Edward determined heading towards the graveyard.

"Wait for me brother!!" Al franticly followed his brother's lantern's light.

"What's with you? Are you scared?" Ed questioned.

"Of course not! There aren't really zombie's around are there?" Al unsurely said.

"Don't be thick Al. Even if Korin was roaming this forest it would only be thanks to Human alchemy, which is the only reason were here!" Ed stated subtly while walking on. One thing about Ed nothing really scared him.

"AHH!" Ed and Al stepped on those pitfall traps and fell through.

"It worked we got her!" Some boys

Ran out of the bushes with Claus following them. She ran over to the hole and looked down and gasped.

"Ow…my back…again" Ed groaned seeing as Al had landed on him again.

"Hey…Where's Monksea?" Ed realized looking around to try to find the pink bow girl.

"What do you mean? Isn't she with you? She walked home last night didn't she?" Claus said.

"There she is….over there!" One of the boys said shaking out of fright.

Clause gasped as she looked over at the place the boys pointed at.

The girl wasn't Monksea but looked like a older more creepy looking version of her. It was korin.

The boys in Claus's group started to run off. Claus stayed ready to confront korin.

"You took my sister from me.." Clause angrily muttered under her breath.

"Clause! Wait!!" Edward urged.

"AAARRGGHH!!" Clause angrily charged towards Korin.

Majahl suddenly jumped in front of Claus to stop her. He took out his lantern and did flame alchemy to kill the living doll. As it was dying in flames it admitted a high screeched pitch sound.

"That noise again?" Edward said in disbelief.

"Majahl's just a 2 bit alchemist after all." A voice said from behind the tree and walked away. Ed noticed the figure walking away.

Back at the house while Majahl was at the festival..Ed was knocking around Majahl's house looking for something.

"What are you doing Ed?" Al questionably asked his weird brother.

"I was right about her not being zombie, she wasn't a transmute either, That sound she made was the same sound I heard from in here." Ed stated.

Suddenly a light came from behind them.

"Majahl will be very upset to find you snooping around here." The old lady said who had the light. The same lady that had given Majahl rose jam.

"Yeah. And what do you call what you're doing?" Ed slyly replied.

Suddenly some sort of weird thing happened.. The lady put the candle up to her face and like put a curse on Edward. He got majorly dizzy and formed a splitting headache. He staggered into a secret room. The room had many dolls in it all look a likes of Korin.

"Wuh…what's all this?" Ed breathed and shortly after passed out.

"Brother!!" Al worryingly called out to Ed and looked back at the Lady. Majahl then transmuted something….

******************Brought to you by a divider line?****************************

Edward snapped his eyes opened in a frantic worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Al asked as he looked back at him.

They were chained together, backs facing each other.

Ed looked towards Al then snapped his head towards Majahl and the old lady.

"Finally the prince awakens (A/N: I don't know why I made him say that but hey..) It appears you stumbled across something you shouldn't have seen Edward." Majahl smirked.

"Oh you mean.. the so called zombies? Yeah I saw your toys!' Ed declared.

"Toys? Their Canvases of spirit attachments. Mannequins that I have carved into exact of my beloved Korin onto which I bind to soul of any village girl I can snare. Doing so I formed living versions of my fallen love." Majahl smirked.

"It's amazing that plan ever went aria!" Edward snarled.

"It's true foreign vessels to tend to reject souls that are unlike them in nature they usally malfunction, that's why Al's so special. Some of my dolls escaped, wandering the village fueling superstition." Majahl stated.

"You crazy, selfish, nutcase!! Do you even know what you've done!? Why the heck did you do it!?" Ed screamed at Majahl.

"For the same reason any man has done anything visionary, Korin was the only woman I ever loved even years after her death the scars refused to heal I committed myself to bringing her back using the only talent I had at my disposal, Alchemy when my attempts at human transmutation failed I resided to make something similar to her beauty I did it for love!" Majahl replied.

"So you chose body over soul!" Ed scowled at him.

"Shut Up!! You're a child what could you possibly know of love but you do know something of Alchemy and now you're going to help me with an attachment like you did with your brother." Majahl grinned.

"Yeah right!" Ed smirked.

"It figures that poor little pink girl has no chance now. She was so sweet too." Majahl smiled.

"WHAT?!" Ed screamed.

The woman gasped "It's gone too far! I can't turn a blind eye any longer!"

"Then you should try turning the other cheek, Wench!" Majahl slapped the woman.

Edward gasped. "DO SOMETHING AL!!" Ed quickly shouted.

Al broke the chain and Ed ran over to the woman. In her hair was a blue rose petal.

*****************Line Divider a by you to brought ***********************

"Little soul accept your new vessel where ever you are Korin bless us!" Majahl chanted while continuing a transmutation. In the middle of the circle was Monksea tied to a chair and behind her was the creepy Korin doll.

" Please let me go!! Please!!!" Monksea flailed in the chair to get free. Her legs her swing up and down in attempt to get free. Tears were streaming down her face. The transmutation glowed white.

"What the heck? Why isn't it working?" Majahl flares.

From behind Majahl, Edward ran through a transmuted hole in the wall.

"YOU LET HER GO MAJAHL!!" Edward screamed.

"Nothing you think you know is the truth!" Edward yelled at him.

"And what you've been seeking all along is right under your nose!"

"What is this nonsense?!' Majahl scowled.

"I'm trying to tell you Korin never died! The day of the accident she hit her Head, lost her memory, and started a new life somewhere! 20 years later her memory returned and in a strait gesture of love came back to you, but you were too blind to realize it was her.!" Ed explained.

The he took of the woman's cape revealing a wrinkled old brunette with a blue rose in her hair.

"Yes Majahl.." She said.

"It can't.."Majahl stammered while stopping his transmutation.

"Are you telling me this wrinkled old woman is Korin, Korin was a woman of incomparable beauty and perfection just like a rose ?!" He stammered.

"Exactly like a rose, flowers wither Majahl. But despite what you've become Korin's feelings for you have not." Ed stated.

"Silence Child Say one more word and She's dead!!" Majahl angrily stated. He swiped a wood block and transmuted it into a sword. He started charging at Monksea.

"MONKSEA!!!!" Ed and Al watched helplessly as Monksea's face paled to the whitest color in pure terror then suddenly she relaxed let her body go limp, her eyes glazed over in a trance. Wait. What? What in the world is she doing?!

Suddenly just before the sword pierced through her she disappeared in a colorful light. Ed had no clue what just happened but took action. He snatched the rose from Korin's hair and made it into a whip. He used it to knock the sword out of Majahl's hand. It pierced through Majahl killing him.

Korin quickly ran over to her fallen love calling his name.

"I don't see it…there is no way you can be korin….korin I'm coming to you.." Majahl said with his last breath.

Korin screamed in sadness.

"Monksea!! Where is she she's not dead is she?!" Al quickly asked his brother. Ed stared at the ground.

"Ed?!" Al franticly asked.

"I don't know Al. I just don't know what happened." Ed stared off.

Suddenly the bright light reappeared in the hall. Both of them ran into the Hall way. The light formed into Monksea sitting on the ground crying while holding onto Brooke's gown.

"Monksea!" Ed said in surprise running over to them.

"I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead oh what do I doo?" Monksea wailed.

"Monksea calm down! Your alive!" Edward tried to calm the hysterical girl down.

"*hic* I'm…alive *hic*" Monksea whimpered looking up.

"Yes. You gave us quite a scare!"

Monksea tried to calm down but she couldn't. She was freaked out. She kept rubbing the tears out of her eyes but more formed.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Ed suggested.

Monksea took Brooke's hand and stood up still sobbing and they walked out of there.


	8. Monksea's Note

Monksea: Oh, we are sorry to inform you...

Monkseaz: That this story is going on a hold

MonkseaX: We have decided to rewrite it in a different way.

Ed: Why?! I thought you were on a role?!!

Monkseaz: Yeah so did we....

Monksea: Apparently we ran out of ideas...

MonkseaX: And we came up with a better story plot too

MonkseaZ: So we decided to just write up another one ^^

Ed: Sheesh, i can't believe you gave up! Move forward!!

Monkseaz & Monksea: Awww don't give us a pep talk!

MonkseaX: If out of utter boredom we decide to write some more

Monksea: We will!

Monkseaz: Sorry **Rainsbestfriend**^^ Your sort of late...but we promise to write another better one^^

Monksea: Hopefully we will write more of this one two, tho what you guys do to me in the end is sad :(

Monkseaz: I liked that plot^^

Ed: What? What was going to happen?! Tell me!!!

Moksea: The were going to *Monkseaz and Monkseax clamp their hands over her mouth*

Monkseaz: We can't tell!! we mite still use that plot!!

Ed: TELL ME!!

Monkseaz: Sorry readers ^^ We hope to maybe update this one but we mite not ^^ Better check on our next story :p

it's sort of a rewrite :p

Monksea: We'll still keep this one up tho don't worry^^


End file.
